Murderous Intent
by Ruru-neko-chan
Summary: Based on a dream. What will happen when Blaze and Silver accidentally stumble upon a murder? Will they survive the murderers intents or will they die out in the end? Warning: Murder and such as if you couldn't tell...COMPLETE
1. Prologue: To Witness A Crime

To Witness a Crime

The purple feline, a bit bored, waited for her friend to come out of the building. She was wearing a dark purple spring jacket with a pink tee underneath, her white pants reflecting a shade of blue in the current darkness. Her pink running shoes tapping the ground impatiently as she leaned against the wall next to the door.

"Silver! Can you hurry up?! It's dark out and we really need to get home! I have a bad feeling……"

"Oh Blaze, you always say that!" yelled a gray hedgehog as he ran down the stairs. He was adorned in a teal green pullover hoody and a pair of jeans ripped at the knees. His standard green shoes with white tips hit the pavement as he hopped the last few stairs. He waved a hand out towards her. "Shall we go?" he asked with a wink.

"Don't give me that! I was waiting on you!" he laughs. "Stop it!"

"Heh, come on. Let's just go now then."

"Fine….." she murmured as she walked past him. He just smiled and strode alongside. They walked along the silent streets until they heard someone, being a woman, scream. Silver looked to Blaze.

"What…..was that?" she looked at him worriedly.

"I don't want to know but….." she heard the quick patter of a set of feet, then another. "I think we're about to find out….." they cautiously took a few steps back as the running got too close for comfort. They saw the white bat burst off the side walk, trying to get to flight but was stopped by a deafening sound of bullet, grounding her harshly. The aggressor crouched over her, turning her on her back and pulling a knife from his belt.

"N-no please!" the eyes of the ivory were watering, pleading with the mat to no avail. With a swift movement, her aquamarine eyes lost their shine, her lungs lost all air, her heart lost all beats and her body lost her soul. She was dead. Blaze covered her mouth with both hands, wanting to cry but not daring to make a sound. Silver stood staring, mouth ajar at the bloody scene. The attacker stood up slowly from her body, slinging the blood from his blade and returning it to his side. Silver signaled to Blaze to back away, she nods. Unfortunately in doing so, his shoe scuffed the pavement all too loudly. The murderer looked towards them, freezing them in place. Crimson gems locked with topaz ones for what seemed like hours until the owner of the red ones took a step towards them. Blaze took the initiative, grabbed Silver's hand and ran for their lives.


	2. To Return Home Again

To Return Home Again

Blaze pounded the pavement as fast as she could, eyes clenched tightly, hand fastened around Silver's, not even the slightest thought to look back. She had only one thought in mind. 'Let's just get home!' She yanked him through an alley hard, touching along the narrow walls to keep balance through all the trash. All but suddenly, a loud clatter and the loss of a hand. She turned to see Silver lying next to the ground just a bit ahead of a toppled can. She ran back and with quick thinking, kicked up the misplaced lid, caught it and threw it swift and hard at the wall. It bounced back and forth before striking the target sideways, forcing him against bricks before falling backwards. If this were any other instance, Silver would've laughed but he was pulled up by Blaze as they ran again.

"S-Sorry." She glanced back quickly before looking back forward.

"It's fine. Just watch out, kay?" she heard an irritated growl and shuffles as the chaser rose to his feet, taking off short after. Her eyes darted around for street signs as they exited the alley. She'd found one. They weren't far, walking distance really. She pulled out the plum shaded cell and dialed the three digit number that no one could forget.

"Hello and what is your emergency?"

"We need help! Now!"

"What's the problem?"

"There's this-this…..killer! He's after us!"

"As in right now?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!"

"Uh…" she startled the operator with the sudden anger. "Sorry, where are you now?" they rounded the corner and headed to their home's alleyway.

"15th and Lakeview!"

"What are your names?"

"I can't tell you, he'll hear."

"Well how do you look?"

"I'm a light purple cat and he's a light gray hedgehog." Silver pushed Blaze past the garage into their backyard before the black hedgehog had a chance to see where they went. "Ow! Hey what are you-"

"Shh!" he pulled her to the opposing side of the garage to the alley. They heard him stalk down the alley slowly, listening for sounds. Fortunately, a dog was barking at the intruder.

"Who was that? Was that your friend?"

"Mmm-hmm…." She mumbled as quietly as possible. They heard him kick the gate to quiet the dog, making them both flinch instinctively.

"What….was that?" the operator asked again. No response. "Hello?" No response. "Miss, are you still there?" Blaze trying to think of a way to respond pressed a button. "Oh, thank goodness….." she sighed out. "Ok, one press for yes and two for no, kay?" One press. "Is he nearby?" One press. "Does he know where you are?" Two presses. "Is he still looking?" One press. "Would you like us to track you?" One press. "Ok and the police are on their way now. I will forward them the address now." One press. "…….he's still there?" One press. Truthfully, he was further down the alley buy she was being overly cautious, not that she didn't have the right to be.

"Blaze……let's go in now……" Silver whispered as hushed as possible.

"Okay…." She replied just as hushed.

"Miss, you name is Blaze I assume?"

"Y-yes….." she mumbled as they crossed the grass to avoid footsteps. They reached the steps to the inner back porch.

"Are you entering your house?"

"Yes."

"As much common sense as this is, don't jingle your keys." She stopped Silver as he fumbled in his pocket. She then stuck her had through one of the panels in the door that was missing its glass and unlocked the door. They stepped in, closing and locking the door silently. They opened the door from the back that led to the kitchen. Not yet… They walked into the dining room and collapsed in a fit of panting. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"We……we just couldn't…breathe….hiding like that….." she huffed long and heavy. They went from sprinting to hiding silently, who could catch their breath between that? In a matter of seconds, they heard police sirens coming up to the front.

"Oh." She sighed relieved again. "I can hear that you help has arrived."

"Yes…t…thank you."

"That's what we're here for. I hope you two stay safe."

"Yes, me too…." And with that, she closed the phone shut. Silver stood and walked to the door, being that the dining room and living room were all one big open space. He opened the door to an orchid chameleon, green crocodile, and an orange echidna. They carried an air of seriousness except for the alligator. They looked to the boy at the door.

"C-come in…." the echidna was the first to speak. She smiled gently at the nervous boy.

"You shouldn't really be at the door. You're recognizable." He blinked.

"Sorry….."

"It's fine. Come and sit with us and tell us what happened." She pulled him to the couch and sat with him. Blaze rose from the floor as the rest of them entered. Silver smiled towards her and motioned for her to sit next to him. She plopped down heavily as Silver began to talk.

"Well, me and Blaze were visiting a friend and were on the way home when we heard someone scream. He caught her in the middle of the street and killed her….we don't even know why though…..then he saw us and started chasing us."

"How far?"

"Well….to the block. We lost him when we ran in the alley."

"When did you last see him?"

"When he was leaving out the other side."

"When did you call the police?"

"When….um…."

"When we left the first alley we were in…." the lilac cat answered this time.

"So you are the one named 'Blaze'?" she looked over to the chameleon to notice he was holding a laptop and seemed to have been typing something the whole time.

"Uh…..yes….I am."

"And what is your name?" he turned to the boy.

"Silver."

"So then…." The crocodile but in, "only thing is….do either of you remember how he looks?"

"Yes." They both answered unanimously. The chameleon pulled up a program and switched places with the echidna. He motioned for Blazed to sit on his other side. As she did so, he added some information to the program.

"This is for finding criminals easier if they are a past offender. I've already added state and city. Now what do you remember?" Blaze looked at the long list of faces on the screen and grew a bit worried.

"Well….he has red eyes…." She started. In the field he clicked 'red' as a decent amount of faces disappeared off screen.

"Umm…he had black fur…." And again almost half of the faces disappeared.

"He was a hedgehog for sure." Blaze mentions after noticing the 'breed/species' field. Most of the options were gone as about five faces stayed onscreen.

"So which one of these was it?" the lizard asked.

"Him." They both pointed at a black hedgehog with red tips. His eyes widened.

"So who is it Espio?"

"It's………Shadow……" the other two expressions gaining the same as the first.

"W-What? What about him?" Blaze demanded trying to put on a brave face.

"This one's relentless…." The echidna frowned.

"Shade!" the croc yelled.

"What, Vector?! They need to know!" she retorted back.

"Need to know….what?" Silver asked.

"That…." She sighed. "Shadow hunts his victims mercilessly for one reason or another and gets rid of all witnesses. You were just walking home and had no choice……" she closed her eyes and placed a hand on her head sighing.

"Well…from what's here now….our arrival may have told him where you live exactly….is it possible for you to stay somewhere else for now? Espio questioned.

"I don't think so…." Silver replied.

"Well there is a lady in the neighborhood that lets people stay with her. We could try there……"

"Okay…that would be better than staying here. We'll stay here in case he makes any type of move to attack."

"Okay…" Blaze stood up and walked toward the door. "Thank you…." Silver soon joined her. "Thank you very much."

"Good luck." Shade commented while Vector and Espio pulled the equipment to the back of the house. "Let's just hope nothing happens."


	3. To Stay With Someone

To Stay With Someone

They both exited the house with a blatant case of paranoia. They looked to the right then to the left of their block from their front porch. Blaze found herself frowning; wanting to return to the only place she felt was safe enough to stay. Silver, seeming to have the same feeling, sighed. He reached his hand to Blaze's, clasping it gently, knocking her out of her thoughts as well. He smiled lightly.

"Now or never Blaze. Come on…" she nodded slightly, returning his gesture except she clung to his hand tightly. She couldn't force a smile though. She simply stared down as they left the porch and started their short trek through the neighborhood. The woman lived less than three blocks off and they walked up her pathway slowly. Silver rang the bell with his free hand. Moments later a middle-aged rabbit opened the door, shining an immense light on the two furies.

"May I help you?" she smiled gently at them.

"Well…uh…" he started. How could he explain this to her without seeming completely nuts? He pondered this for a moment before Blaze cut in.

"Well…we ran into an accident and because of it we can't stay at home. We were wondering if….we could…" she looked down to her hands. She felt a little bit more than awkward because it was bad enough that she hated asking for things and this was asking for a lot to a complete stranger.

"Sure you can stay." she replied to the unfinished question. The stepped to the side, pushing the door open as she went. "Please make yourselves at home while you stay. Dinner will be done soon." It appeared as if they were stuck to the doorstep by the sudden overuse of kindness so she led them inside via Blaze's free hand. They walked through the living room that could possibly be filled to the brink with people. One of which, a green hawk, yelled to the orange shaded rabbit.

"Hey! Vanilla! We're starving over here!" he squawked rudely to be a guest more than anything else. He was then slapped abruptly by a purple swallow.

"Anyway, we are a bit hungry…could you help us out?"

"Sure dear, in just a moment. The food will be done shortly." After bowing her head a bit she slipped into the kitchen. The two looked around at the mass of people before Blaze felt a small tug on the end of her jacket. She turned to see a miniature version of the hostess rabbit, looking up innocently at them.

"Are you new here?" she asked, slightly frightened. That was easily told by the way she clung to a little chao in her hands.

"Uh…yes…" Silver slowly replied.

"Well…my name is Cream." She bowed quickly before continuing with; "and this is my chao Cheese." The chao friend bowed as well. The feline smiled then lowered herself to one knee, eye level with the small hare.

"Well, I am Blaze…" she introduced, giving a makeshift courtesy from her current position, "and this here is Silver." She looked u to him as he gave a small wave. "Hey, do you want to be friends with me and Silver?" the girl's expression turned from nervous to shocked.

"R-really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, yes, I'd love to!" she yelled suddenly cheering up. "Hey Cheese, they'll be our first friends here, isn't that nice?" she was responded to by the repeated calls of the word 'chao!' "Hey, can we play?" she turned brightly to the two newcomers in the house.

"Sure but where?" the gray one asked all the while ruffling with the top of her head.

"My room. I don't think mom'll mind much." She grabbed Blaze's hand and headed for the stairs, the chao doing the same to Silver. "Mom! I'm taking Miss Blaze and Mister Silver in my room to play. Is that okay?"

"Sure honey, just come down when I tell you to."

"Okay!" she looked back briefly before pulling the feline towards the staircase directly left of the kitchen. "My room is here, come in." the bunny announced, pushing a door open after reaching the stair summit. They both walked in, taking in the child's room with each step. There were blush pink walls, a light tan hardwood floor, a little bed just her size in the middle of the room against the wall with sheets matching her red orange dress. Little plush dolls were scattered neatly about her dressers and a lap with a little doll at the base resided on the nightstand next to the bed. Across from that was a television with a couple game systems hooked up to it. "So what should we do?"

"Well is there something you want to do or learn?" the feline questioned back.

"Oh! I can't twirl for a very long time. Could you teach me how not to get dizzy so quickly?"

"Sure."

After the teaching first began, Silver almost immediately got bored and turned on the game, causing Blaze to sigh but it couldn't be helped. After about twenty minutes of watching the girl spin and sometimes fall, the call of 'Dinner' rang through the house. Cream stopped abruptly before running for the door, blocking the two in.

"I'll be right back, stay here." She bounded down the stairs quickly, going to her mother in the kitchen. Blaze simply stared down the stairs in confusion and slight curiosity whereas Silver just bluntly walked down to investigate. He leaned against the doorway to listen. "Can we eat in my room?"

"You know everyone eats down here sweetie."

"But…I don't want them to leave…"

"……………hmm…" they stood in silence for a moment before she gave in to her daughter's quiet whimpering. "Okay. I'll help you take the food upstairs. Let's get it ready."

"Yay! Thank you!" she squealed while clamping unto her mother's skirt before grabbing a tray and placing if on the table. Silver smiled as he headed back up the stairs. Blaze looked slightly more confused as he passed her by, pulling her back into the room with him.

"What was it?"

"She likes us. She doesn't want us to leave her. That's all." He replied returning to the game.

"Oh." After a moment she giggled. "That's cute, she's such a sweet kid. It's a shame she doesn't have any friends."

"Yeah…"

"Dinner's here!" the voice of the small rabbit piped as the door swung open. Cream held a tray with three drinks as Vanilla held on with the same number of plates of food. The elder placed the belongings on the empty nightstand.

"Please enjoy the food. Call me when you're done and I'll get the-"

"Oh, don't go to the trouble, we'll bring them down." Blaze cut in. she didn't like the feeling of using someone. She knew she wasn't purposely but still felt guilty about it. Said guilt showed on clearly on her features.

"Oh, alright. Just place them in the sink." She'd given in for the second time that night. She slightly waved as she headed down the stairs to grant the wishes of all the others. Cream smiled as the duo pulled their plates to eat.

After the meal, as promised, they brought the utensils to Vanilla to be scrubbed. After returning to the child's sanctuary, they'd run out of things to do. Blaze taught Cream a number of things which gave her lack of ideas to teach more and Silver had gotten trapped in a dungeon level and couldn't find a way out. Blaze sat at the head of Cream's bed, leaning against the wall in deep contemplation before her thoughts were again shattered but by the bunny climbing into her lap.

"Miss Blaze, I'm tired…"

"Oh, okay." At this new revelation, Silver joined them at the head of the bed as Blaze smiled at the rabbit, just a little song that had been playing at her tongue. "Yume wo tsubomi hiragu. Mabushii sora wo aogi. Mune paii hirogaru. Yasashii kaori. Kioeru wa. Koi no rizumu. Kisetsu koe. Ai ni kiteme. Daisuki darou. Sasaya itara. Sekaijuu ni. Kikoe chuu kana. Hazuka shikute. Usubu miteta. Watashi no te wo tori. Hayashii desu…." She opened her eyes after the little song was complete just to find the little bundle of fur asleep in her arms. Smiling, she looked over to Silver. "Hey let's…" she found him asleep as well, slumping over towards her shoulder. She let the sleeping figure connect with hers while pulling the other closer. She was joining the others in the land beyond dreams when she heard the door open. It slightly woke her out of paranoia but it subsided as she felt a blanket being placed over them. Quickly realizing it was the hostess, she smiled lazily as she murmured two words. "Thank you."

Blaze was startled awake by a blood-chilling scream. At first she thought it was her just dreaming, imagining things but that idea was shredded when she noticed that Silver was also awake, glaring in the direction of the door. Her mind was racing on how they could escape but they were all coming up short. A low growl rumbled deep inside her throat as her thoughts continued at their failing attempts. The sudden start of the bunny is the only thing that made her stop.

"Miss….Blaze…what?" she inquired sleepily rubbing her eyes. Blaze couldn't answer but instead looked to Silver.

"If he sees her she'll…."

"Yeah, I know…"

"What's going on?"

"Uh, Cream, we need you to….we need you to hide while we check what happened."

"Where?"

"Under the bed. That way you can look out." She grabbed the blanket Vanilla placed over them all and handed it to her. She laid atop it underneath the contraption and still had enough to cover herself with. Silver hunched down to hand her the sleeping chao as Blaze did the same to warn her. "Do not come from under here okay? Unless it's us or your mother or the police, kay?" the small eyes went wide before confused, then to agreeing. They both nodded and rushed at the door. Midpoint of the stairs they stopped as he glanced their way. They couldn't help fearing his icy stare. Then they realized what room he was standing in front of. A single tear escaped the feline, more threatening to fall. The only thing that clouded her thoughts were: 'Cream…doesn't have a mother anymore….because of us…' she was paralyzed in her mind. Everything was going out and was all brought back with a slap to the face. She quickly turned to Silver, the one who had slapped her as she finally heard his voice again.

"-aze! The hell are you doing?! Run!" her eyes darted to the emergency in the room as she'd finally noticed that he'd started towards them. She was yanked the rest of the way down by Silver, who hopped the rest of the distance dragging her along with him. The gray one suddenly rushed into the ebony attacker, causing him to stumble backwards into the carpeting. Focusing on the door, he dashed through the living room. She stared in disbelief at the scene. All the people, once laughing and joking were taken down, they were ended with a look of horror contorted on their faces. The once rude hawk lay silenced among the others, and not by the swallow. She didn't lie far from him, clearly taken down from behind. Another yank as they went flying down the front stairs, Silver pounding the pavement hard trying to compensate for Blaze. She was the faster of the two but she was in shock, dragging her feet. Upon seeing Shadow come out the door, he pushed himself as hard as possible. He was relieved as they finally reached their home. He banged at the door frantically, pushing at it, Blaze finally springing to life, did the same. The door flew open and both of them fell in clumsily, immediate scrambling away from the door by any means. Espio shut the door quickly, catching the hind of what happened. Shade ran over to the shaking feline.

"What? What happened?"

"He…he came and…and…everyone…they're…Cream…you have to get her out! Help her! She's upstairs under the bed, we told her to hide. He didn't know she was there…help her….because….her mother is gone now…" tears began to sting her eyes again. This time though, she could let them go. She clung to the echidna as tightly as she could, sobbing harshly into the other's chest. The officer, at a slight loss for words, wrapped an arm around her carefully and began rubbing the back of her head trying to comfort her although that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Silver, upon Blaze's breakdown, punched the wall, leaning against it swearing and slightly crying himself. Shade looked to her partners wearily. Espio sighed.

"We'll send back up to the house and….I guess you'll have to stay here…since…you don't want any more people hurt…" his vision flitted from the hedgehog to the cat before closing them then sighing once again. He ushered Vector out the room and he motioned to Shade just to receive a shake of the head as a response.

"I'll stay here until they fall asleep…if they do…they couldn't bear to be alone…not after the night they've had…" she replied with a distant look. He looked on before nodding and leaving them to a fitful night's rest.

Sorry for the break in updates ^^; been out of the writing mood. Maybe reviews would help the spirit huh? I have like thousands of hits but idk what you guys actually think of my stories! Please don't be shy, lol I want to know.


	4. To Have Friends Over

To Have Friends Over

Blaze and Silver woke with a start, seeing as the front door was being pounded on. They had slinked towards each other in a tense up of fear until Blaze was hit with a realization.

"It's Sonic…." She knew his knock. Scratch that, his banging from anywhere. She opened the door to be greeted by an idiotic smile.

"Course it's me! Think a killer would knock to be let in?" he received a punch to the back of the head.

"Shut up dumbass, that's not a very smart thing to say right now." A red echidna grumbled to him.

"Yeah Sonic, you have to be sensitive about these things!" a pink hedgehog added with a scolding finger in his face.

"Sorry Ames…." His smile was smaller than before but still there nonetheless.

"Hurry and come in if you're gonna…." Blaze grumbled. They all filed in and headed for the basement as they usually did. After they arrived, the house lit up with energy, it felt like a party just to celebrate their sanity, seeing as they had no reason to be so jubilant. At least that was the case unil:

"Blaaaaaaaze! Siiiiiilveeer! You're out of food!" the blue boy yelled. Since Silver was in the attic trying to find bedspreads they weren't using to situate the guests, Blaze looked up questionably.

"What?"

"No more snacks…."

"But…"

"No. More. Snacks." He replied with a smirk.

"We would've had more if you didn't eat them all…"

"Well, what's gone is gone and what's done is done but it'd be nice to have some more." The smirk turned into a sly smile. Blaze followed with a frown.

"Don't give me that! But….fine…I guess….I could get more…" as she threw on a heavier, longer jacket than she did yesterday, Sonic threw an arm over her shoulder.

"You're like one of the best friends we could ask for you know?"

"No…you're just being a free-loader, as usual….if you knew you'd get hungry I don't see why you didn't bring something in the first place…." She grumbled, flinging Sonic's arm off her and popping the collar of her jacket before adding a light scarf and walking up the stairs. '_Jeez it's way colder than yesterday….well it is fall after all…'_ As she opened the basement door she yelled mid kitchen to all who could hear her. "I'm going out to the grocery!" a quick call of "Be Careful!" was yelled from upstairs. She smiled "Of course!" She then turned to be met the officer Shade with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you sure you want to go alone? I mean….it's not very safe for you at all…."

"I'll be fine. I'll be fine.." she assured, grabbing the cart behind the echidna. "It's not that far from here."

"The last place you went wasn't 'so far from here' either…." At that statement Blaze's eyes glazed over as a mournful look crossed her muzzle. "Sorry…..just…be safe…"

"I know. I promise." She gave the officer a slight hug before dragging the cart through the front, out the door and down the stairs of the porch. The officer went and resumed her post on the inside back porch. They were both so wrapped up that they didn't notice the foot that stopped the door….

At the grocery, Blaze went over a metal list of what she needed to compensate all of the "free-loaders" in her house.

"Let's see…I need hot dogs and chili for Sonic….maybe some cheese….I need peaches for Amy….grapes for Knuckles….hmm….oh wow. I never asked Shade or Espio what they liked…I guess I'll just grab some things and hope for the best…." She scoured the isles and selected certain items and ingredients to serve to her friends and protectors as of late. She reached the front door of her house and blinked. _'Did someone go somewhere? I swear l locked it when I closed it…..'_ Blaze really did have a habit of locking from the inside then slamming the door shut, sometimes cursing after she'd realized that she left her keys inside and began to ring the doorbell knowing Silver would be annoyed by being woken up. She stepped inside and dropped her bags off in the kitchen. As she neared the basement door she realized one thing. It was far, **far** too quiet. She stepped down the stairs cautiously, looking around with each step. No one there. She then went in one of the rooms with a small hall leading to the actual room itself. When she got there, she covered her mouth as her eyes widened. Amy was somehow hung from the ceiling fan, which began to rotate when Blaze turned the light on. Quickly shutting it off, she ran out of the room. She was then faced to the back of someone. He looked like a bit like Sonic but she couldn't really tell in the dark. "Um…" his ears swiveled in her direction but he didn't turn around. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing…" 'Sonic' mumbled while shuffling with the books on the book case. Blaze sighed, taking off her jacket and placing it on a nearby rack.

"If that was a joke, you guys are cruel…." She said, motioning for the door of the room that Amy was in. the person said nothing. After a second he handed her a book. Blinking, she handed it back. He handed her more as again she handed them back. This went on for a minute more until he pressed the hem of the book to her chest, annoying her worse than she already was. "What the hell?" finally the figure turned towards her. Instead of the green eyes she were suspecting to glint at her in the dark, red ones….blood red ones greeted her emptily, reflecting the person they belonged to. Blaze, realizing how he'd been toying with her for the past five minutes, threw her head back and uttered but one word, a word that she normally wouldn't say but it seemed to fit this moment perfectly. "Fuck…." He stood there, ever silent and continued watching her as she silently cursed more than that one word she'd said aloud. She suddenly cupped her forehead in her hands. "What did you do to the others….clearly….Amy wasn't a joke…"

"What do you think? They're dead…." He replied blankly, as if it were nothing to dispose of the people she held close. Even if she did call them free-loaders or jerks, they were her best friends but now, her friends no more. She sighed, holding back a whimper and rubbed her temples.

"Blaze! I found em!" she heard her only friend remaining yell. It took all she had not to just break down and all out cry. Why was he just standing there watching her like that? It was annoying her to no end. If he was going to kill her he was sure taking his time about it. Tired of waiting for death, she began walking towards the stairs, not all too surprised when he began to follow a few steps behind her, his hands in his pockets. As she neared the top of the stairs, she pushed the door open slowly. Silver, in the kitchen with comforters in hand, looked at her questionably.

"What's up?" he saw her face tear up. "….no…..no…." she nodded slowly. "he's…..here….**here?** Now?" again another nod.

"He's right behind me….." she whispered, afraid the assailant would hear. Silver dropped the sheets in place and grabbed a pan and signaled for Blaze to run for it. She took off, running for the inside porch at full speed. "SHADE! SHADE!" the startled echidna looked up quickly. She'd been napping slightly as Espio took the outside watch. Who could blame her? She'd been doing most of the work anyway….

"What's wrong?" a pained cry from Silver came from the direction of the kitchen. Her eyes darted from door to feline in utter confusion.

"He's here! He's here!" she yelled nearly stumbling into the room. Shade's eyes widened considerably as well as Vector and Espio's. She knew what had happened. She turned slowly and faced him head on. He had a small trail of blood from where she's guess Silver had whacked him. All but suddenly she was grabbed by the neck and lifted slightly from the ground. She grabbed hold of the assailants arm and he glared up at her, fangs showing to add to the fear his eyes alone gave her.

"You shouldn't have done that….."


	5. To Have It End

"You shouldn't have done that..." he growled through clenched fangs, blood red eyes boring a whole through her soul that he just might rob her of soon enough. She grabbed unto his arm, straining against the sheer strength.

"Put her down!" Shade commanded, drawing her gun and getting into a crouched position. Shadow glared over at the echidna and at the two coming in the door. An audible "Hmph" was heard from the man. Instead of complying, he gripped tighter, causing Blaze to choke out a pained scream. The officer grimaced as she clicked the safety off the hand gun. "I'm warning you! I will fire!" Looking blankly at the cop he continued to grip at the neck in his hand.

"Put her down or we'll shoot!" Espio added taking a stance similar to Shade's. Blaze, under constant pressure to her windpipe, began to black out from lack of oxygen. Her arms fell to her sides like heavy lead as she lost her mind to unconsciousness. "Hey!" the ebony figure studied all them carefully. Noting that Shade was already starting to pull the trigger, he brought Blaze to chest length.

"Go ahead, shoot, I dare you..." he taunted, face remaining blank faced. She growled and lowered her weapon. "That's what I thought..." he looked down. "Now as for you..." he grabbed onto her neck tighter, eliciting a choked yell from her.

"Stop it!" Shade commanded in futility. Crimson eyes met her glare.

"No matter what happens this girl will die, along with her friend..."

"Who says I'm dead?" Silver yelled from behind. Shadow's eyes widened as he was struck behind the head with one of the thick skillets Blaze insisted on keeping around. It wasn't very good for cooking and he was at least thankful she refused to let him throw it out. "Bastard!" the ebony hedgehog hit the floor with a thump and the feline scrambled away, panting madly. She quickly turned to meet golden eyes much as her own but to her dismay there was blood trailing down his face as well as his arm. Her expression changed from happy to worried. "I'm fine...don't...worry about me."

"You should've stayed down, boy..." they all went wide eyed. Shadow was standing up again, slowly but surely. What was up with him? He glared at Silver but then turned his gaze. "I'll deal with you later...as for you..."

"Blaze, run!" she jumped from Shade's random yell but took off as told. She darted out the door and down the street as fast as possible, him trailing not far behind her. The chase was trailed from the neighborhood to the alleyways of the city. Ironically, that reminded her of the first time she had been chased by him. It was effortless, tiring and fruitless. If he didn't catch her now, he'd catch her later...and there would be hell to pay later...

She looked around frantically for a way out. So far...nothing...but then, it caught her eye. She grabbed the latch to the ladder and yanked it down, climbing it when it wasn't completely down. She made it to the spiral part just to feel the chaser snatch it down and pursue her further. _'Damn it!' _she continued, hopping over the building tops and continuing to run. Her phone randomly rang off. As she reached for it a deafening shot blew past her ear. She momentarily slowed in shock but continued running. _'He must be tired of chasing me if he brought out his gun...'_ Grabbing the phone, she saw it was a text. _'Jump down...what? What the hell is Silver thinking? I can't do that!'_ Another shot went off. _'Okay, maybe I __**can**__ do that...here goes...'_ at the next gap, to his surprise she didn't jump across...to him it looked like she slipped and fell. Oh well, what must be dead, must die. He, like a sane person, climbed down the ladder as she ran down the alley yet again. Judging from the streets, she'd be in his hands soon enough. She was heading to a dead end as it were... At her current position, she and Silver were standing in said dead end as she breathed heavily.  
"Silver! What the hell? Has your brain died today? Do you want us to die or something?" she growled irritably out of pure annoyance and fear.

"It's not my idea...don't blame me...Shade set this up..." he whispered back.

"Huh?"

"End of the line you two..." they both turned slowly to see a highly irritated assassin glowering at them. "It's been far too long that you two have been running...time to end this..." he held up the gun to head level. Silver then stood in front of Blaze, arms spread out wide.

"You'll have to shoot me before you shoot her!"

"Silver, no!"

"It matters not which of you dies first...let's get this over with..." and with that a deafening noise shot off. They flinched but...no one was hurt... No, someone was hurt, it just wasn't either of them. They both looked up to see Shadow, still pointing the weapon at them but he was standing still, in a blank trance. He slowly turned his head to look behind him with the last of his clear vision. "...y...you..." then he coughed and fell to his knees. That's when they saw who had saved them. Shade, standing there breathing heavily, gun shaking in her hands. He looked back to the two in front of him. "You two...are the only ones...count yourselves...lucky..." he breathed out with his last breath before falling completely silent as well as to the ground.

"He's..." they both started.

"...dead..." the officer finished, dropping to the ground herself. Silver looked in disbelief before turning to Blaze. She had the same expression as him with slightly watering eyes.

"You know..." the cat finally spoke up. "I haven't ever been happy about someone dying but...this has to be...one of the happiest moments I've ever had..."

"I know...trust me...I know..." her friend responded.

After a couple of weeks passing, they were able to gather most of the people related to those of the recent deaths. Mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, most of basically anyone who really cared for the bystanders. They gave their apologies and payed respects to every family involved. Some people were angry, some were sympathetic, some were understanding and some people just pitied anyone who got involved. That's when Blaze remembered someone.

"Hey Silver, have you seen her anywhere..."

"Who is 'her' that you're talking about?"

"The little bunny...you know..."

"Oh...yeah...she's at her mom's grave..."

"...thanks..." she walked over through the crowd to pay a visit to the girl. Just seeing the girl brought tears to her eyes. She was wearing a black dress with a black bow on her ears. Her Mary Janes had streaks across them and her gloves were soaked with her tears. The ones that escaped the cloth hit the shoes, therefore making more streaks. Her little chao, now wearing a little black bow in place of his red one, tried to cheer the girl up with it's little chirps to no avail. The feline sighed and walked over to the sobbing hare. "Hey...Cream..." She sniffled, the crying giving her quick hard breaths. "Cream...I'm really sorry...I can understand if you hate us or anything, I wouldn't blame you or even hold it against you at all so-"

"I..." another few short breaths, "I don't hate you at all Miss Blaze...I...I really don't...you didn't do that to mommy..." she wiped her eyes again. "I'm glad you're okay though...both of you..." she added with another sniffle.

"Hey, Cream...I was wondering...do you have anywhere to go?"

"No...not that I can think of...mommy didn't really talk to much of the family..."

"Well how bout you stay with me and Silver from now on? It's our fault your mommy got taken away and that way, we'd know you'd be safe because the bad guy is gone now. Would you like to stay with us?"

"..." she looked down, shuffling her feet, then she looked to her chao friend, who had a smile on his face. Then she looked to Blaze and Silver walking up beside her. "Sure Blaze, I'd like that a lot.." she said with a slight smile herself. Silver smiled as well, placing a hand on the girl's head and Blaze took her hand.

"Okay then Cream, let's go home...together..."

A/N Aaaaaaaaand with that this story is done! Lol the thing is, it bothers me how this story is kinda short but oh well and turns out I didn't have to think up that much of an ending cuz...well..I had another nightmare (which I've been having quite a few lately like one this morning but anyway) which is basically the scene when Blaze was running away. And I threw on the ending to make something for Cream cuz I actually felt kinda bad when I killed off Vanilla (lol that's the only time I will feel bad for that damned rabbit XDD) but please review, I'd appreciate and I'll be making some new stories coming up ahead! Drabbleness ahoy lol see ya!

-Ruru out


End file.
